


Unforeseen Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Graphic, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is NOT how you become Spiderman, Underage Sex, abusive, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years after escaping the other mother, Coraline makes the mistake of going back.





	Unforeseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> There has been, I’ve noticed, a distinct lack of fucked-up Coraline fanfiction on this site, so I’m here to help.
> 
> ((And a side-note: this is VERY old and very graphic, but I’m making myself leave it up because seeing my own improvement is muy bueno.))

The dim kitchen of the other house felt haunted in more ways than one as Coraline moved quietly on the cold linoleum. 

Her plate was empty; it had taken quite some time for her to finish the ‘food’ on it. She still didn’t have much of a taste for mealworms, despite the edible-sounding name. 

It had taken her almost a year for her give up trying to escape— Coraline’s sixteenth birthday had passed only days before returning here. She’d been in a good mood, having had an exciting day with Wybie and some school friends, and had, rather naively, dared to return to the other world out of a bold curiosity and the considerable influence of a sugar high. 

The key had turned up beside the well the day she’d gone to look for it, somehow, and the lid had been off. Clearly a bad sign. 

And yet, she hadn’t thought much of it— the whole skirmish with the other mother all those years ago had hardly felt real anymore. Coraline had sometimes wondered if she’d dreamed it, or perhaps made it up in her head. 

If only. 

Coraline was numbingly aware of something behind her as she stopped at the sink, but knew that a reaction would only earn her another hour in that dreadful mirror chamber, so she stayed silent and began to wash her plate. 

The other mother, lurking behind her, began to hum a low tune, which was almost the only sound in the mostly soundless house.

She pressed herself against Coraline’s back, laying both slender, taloned hands on the girl’s shoulders, her skin cold. Coraline concentrated on suppressing a shiver. 

Gradually, the other mother began to press harder against the girl, rolling her hips and pushing Coraline harshly into the counter. Coraline set the dish she’d been holding in the sink and winced, trying very hard not to start crying. 

One of the other mother’s hands had left Coraline’s shoulder, and by the time Coraline noticed this it had already snaked down to push up the skirt she was wearing, long fingers pulling down her underwear in one fluid motion. 

This had happened before, many times now, and Coraline had used to cry each time. 

She had cried the most the second time, because the first time hadn’t seemed real.  
It had felt like a particularly vivid nightmare. 

It was only when it had happened again that Coraline had taken in the full, crushing reality of it and had broken down. It was unwanted, it was scary— it made her feel small, helpless. So, naturally, she’d had a reaction. 

And, perhaps predictably, the other mother hadn’t tolerated that. 

Not from her favorite plaything. 

Coraline bit her tongue as a bony finger just barely touched her folds, dragging on her skin and slipping easily into her entrance. The other mother’s fierce grip on her shoulder tightened as her finger moved inside the girl, wriggling deep into her. 

The finger rubbed against Coraline’s walls, pressing hard inside of her and pushing slickly at the hot, pulsing flesh it was invading. 

Coraline felt her hips jolt as the other mother violated her. She tried not to move again, but with every motion inside of her, she felt more sensitive, and she could only clutch the counter in front of her in shock and horror as her muscles twitched. 

After a final jerking motion with her hand, the other mother pulled it out, slowly, and wiped Coraline’s own slick on her inner thigh before grabbing the back of her skirt again. 

Not this again! 

Impulsively, Coraline lurched sideways, adrenaline flooding her thin frame as she ducked to the right towards the hall. Anything would be better than this. 

But her arm was yanked back— so hard and so fast that something popped, clicked out of place, and Coraline shrieked before the other mother threw her roughly back to where she’d previously been against the countertop. 

Sighing as if dealing with a mild annoyance, the other mother grabbed and forced the dislocated shoulder back into its socket, ignoring the scream that followed and not giving Coraline a chance to recover as she proceeded to wordlessly force up her skirt yet again. 

The other mother pushed up the fabric of the skirt and caved her into the counter, sharp hips locking her in place. Coraline’s face was wet with tears as she felt the blunt head of the other mother’s cock at her entrance, the slick skin pressing easily into her sore passage. 

It was unhindered, but not without pain. 

Coraline whined and bunched her hands into fists against the counter, the feeling of being stretched worsening as the other mother moaned, forcing more of her cock inside. 

She began to thrust, her hands coming to grip the girl’s shoulders to steady her. The stone-hard member made Coraline’s inner walls clench around it with unbreakable grip. 

Coraline closed her eyes, the sensation too much. She wished she couldn’t feel at all. Especially because, as it happened nearly every time, the other mother was starting to hit the right spots within her, fucking her at a brutal pace. 

The pounding length inside of her was so burning-hot, and so large, and so deep all at once— Coraline reached her brink, muscles constricting tightly around the organ penetrating her deepest parts as it milked her of fluids. 

The other mother groaned in contentment at that, pulling back again and shoving herself in to the hilt. She held Coraline in place then as she pumped load after load of her own thick arousal into the girl, lean muscles twitching and flexing as she filled her as she had so many times prior. 

Coraline began to cry again, wanting to throw up at the amount of hot, viscous cum she could feel pooling in her womb and leaking thickly down her legs. 

Breathing deeply, the other mother leaned down, biting the skin of her neck and then kissing it as a final gloat, as if to further claim her as nothing but a vessel for her own satisfaction. Coldly, she pulled herself out of the girl and shoved her against the countertop before stepping back. 

When Coraline slumped to the floor, muffling her sobs with a shaky hand, she turned around to find herself alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile back and needed to get it out of my notes. I had a few variations of this but this one was the one I liked well enough to post, though I might do more of these, who knows. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
